cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Carradine
Keith Carradine (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''A Gunfight (1971)'' [The Young Gunfighter]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Kirk Douglas in the street. (Thanks to DeMan) *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971)'' [Cowboy]: Shot in the chest by Manfred Schulz while crossing a bridge, then falls into the icy river below. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Thieves Like Us (1974)'' [Bowie]: Shot repeatedly by police while hiding inside a barn, while Shelley Duvall watches helplessly from outside. We only see the police firing on the building; his body is shown being carried out afterwards (completely wrapped in a blanket). (Thanks to DeMan) *''Blackout (1985)'' [Allen Devlin/Ed Vinson]: Shot to death by Richard Widmark just as Keith is about to kill Kathleen Quinlan. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Tie That Binds (1995)'' [John Netherwood]: Stabbed and bludgeoned to death by Vincent Spano after being stabbed in the stomach by his daughter (Julia Devin). (Thanks to DeMan) *''2 Days in the Valley (1996)'' [Detective Creighton]: Shot in the chest by James Spader when Keith goes downstairs to investigate a noise, after James shoots Ada Maris. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Ain't Them Bodies Saints (2013)'' [Skerritt]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Robert Longstreet and his cohorts while Keith is sitting on his porch. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ben Foster. TV Deaths *''Chiefs'' (1983 TV mini series) [Foxy Funderburke]: Shot to death by police after Keith wounds Billy Dee Williams. (Thanks to Michael) *''Hard Time: Hostage Hotel'' (1999) [Cpl. Arlin Flynn]: Killed in an explosion when he deliberately sets off a bomb trying to kill Burt Reynolds. *''Monte Walsh'' (2002 TV) [Chet Rollins]: Shot in the chest by George Eads, while trying to rob the store. *''Star Trek: Enterprise: First Flight (2003)'' [A.G. Robinson]: Killed (off-screen) in a mountain climbing accident, shortly before the episode begins. We learn of his death when Vaughn Armstrong informs Scott Bakula. He appears in flashbacks throughout the episode. (Thanks to Neil) *''Deadwood: Here Was a Man (2004)'' [Wild Bill Hickock]: Shot in the back of the head by Garret Dillahunt as Keith was playing poker in Leon Rippy's saloon. His body is shown laid out for viewing in the next episode (The Trial of Jack McCall). (Thanks to Robert and Stephen) *''Criminal Minds: No Way Out Part II: The Evilution of Frank (2007)'' [Frank Breitkopf]: Commits suicide along with Amy Madigan by jumpping in front of a train. (Thanks to Leslie) *''Dexter: Dex Takes a Holiday (2009)'' [Special Agent Frank Lundy]: Shot three times in the back (one of which passes through him and wounds Jennifer Carpenter in the stomach) by Courtney Ford. Video Game Deaths *''Hitman: Absolution'' (2012) [Blake Dexter]: Shot to death by David Bateson while Keith is attempting to escape in a helicopter with Isabelle Fuhrman. Gallery 511-Profilage.jpg|Keith Carradine (with Amy Madigan) in Criminal Minds: No Way Out Part II: The Evilution of Frank Keith Carradine.png|Keith Carradine in Hitman: Absolution Notable Connections *Son of John Carradine and Sonia Sorel. *Brother of Robert Carradine. *Half-brother of David Carradine. *Half-brother of Michael Bowen. *Ex-Mr. Sandra Will. *Mr. Hayley DuMond. *Father of Martha Plimpton. *Uncle of Ever Carradine. Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:American actors and actresses Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1949 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Deadwood series Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Child Actors Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by bodily jumping Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Californian Actors and Actresses Category:Numbers Cast Members Category:The Big Bang Theory cast members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Raising Hope Cast Members Category:Damages Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cop attack Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Star Trek: Enterprise Cast Members Category:Deadwood Cast Members Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by bodily combat Category:Hitman Cast Members Category:HBO Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:Dollhouse Cast Members Category:Complete Savages Cast Members Category:Madam Secretary Cast Members